Naruto Uzumaki: Infestation
by Chaos-Order-Oblivion
Summary: Being abandoned by his parents in place of his sister, Naruto is soon captured by a certain snake. Now he will be a guinea pig for the use of several of the most monster making viruses of all time. Rated for violence in later chapters


**Me: Hello everyone, and welcome to 'Lord of plagues'.**

**Drake: Why Are you acting like this is a movie premier?**

**Me: Because I can. Anyway, this story was one of many that I have, and after consulting my friend czxw, she recommended that I write this one.**

**Drake: So… you're going to leave the readers hanging on 'King of Evil' and 'Evil villains UNITE' then? And why did I yell unite?**

**Me: Temporarily yes and because this is all written and that's how I wrote it, now let's start. Oh also I own nothing but the Idea.**

This is nothing but hell… that is all that I can compare to life in Konoha. The beating's, assassin attempts, and abandonment ensured that. In case you're wondering, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Brother to Sora Namikaze Uzumaki. Oh, and the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko's soul. My 'sister' has most of her power.

Funny how desperate situations can make relationships. After all, it was the beating's that introduced me to her, one of my only friends. She was regaining power every day, but was diverting most of it to healing me when necessary.

My… family more or less left me to rot. Hell, I've seen that bastard of a father looking down from the hokage tower while I was being beaten. Shaking my head, I began to search for some place to hopefully get some sleep, I was unfortunately unprepared for the hit to the back of my neck, sending my world into unconsciousness.

When I finally awoke, I realized quickly that I was strapped to what could best be described as a medical table. I struggled until I heard a voice hiss out, "The more you struggle, the more likely you are to get hurt, and I don't want that… yet anyways…" Slowing to a stop, I looked for the source of the voice. Unable to find him, I settled for talking to Kyuubi. _'Who do you think kidnapped us this time?'_ **'I'm willing to bet its Danzo'**_ 'Nah, the voice doesn't match.'_

My conversation was interrupted by a person walking into my line of vision. He was rather pale, and had a rather snake like look to his face. I looked at the man and asked quite politely in my opinion, "Who the hell are you?"

He seemed to ignore the way I worded my question and answered, "I am Orochimaru, the snake Sannin." I looked at him for a moment before saying, "Oh… well that's nice I guess." I saw his eyebrow twitch slightly at me disrespect, before I asked, "So, what are you going to do? Beat me? Poison me? Leave me here to starve?"

A grin that would scare small children spread across his face, as he pulled out a needle filled with a yellowish looking liquid. He answered, "I believe that you will find out rather quickly, now stay still."

Before I could respond, he jabbed the needle into my neck. White hot pain lanced through my body. I looked down at my body and saw several strange bulges forming under my skin. I felt a razor sharp pain race through my shoulders, just before I heard a loud ripping sound. Letting out a feral shriek, I saw two scythed appendages flailing around over head, and just barely noticed that they were attached to me.

Slowly, they stopped, and gradually began to shrink back into my shoulders. Laying my head back, I felt it lay in a puddle of what I could only guess was blood. Closing my eyes, I took in several rather deep breaths, barely hearing the voice of Orochimaru whisper, 'Success…'

I was unable to move, pain still running through my body. After a moment however, something began to happen. Pain, pain far worse than the abuse my body just went through, just without the bleeding. I saw things fly through my mind, thousands of lives, probably more, I saw each and every last one from start to finish. And then… the last moment of their lives, all so very similar. A creature killing them in horrific ways, and the pain they felt was all too real.

However, it was at the end of this that the memory slowed, and it was truly playing out. An entity that grew smarter with every being that it consumed. At first from instinct, then as it grew, for survival of its species. It was feared, and it was strong, nothing could stop it… Until _he_ arrived. The one they called 'Isaac' and the only being that it feared.

This human, this one man went through hell, and by all accounts should have been dead, but despite all odds, he still stood against the tide. Killing any and all of its creations that he encountered. Even destroying the one unkillable Hunter. It knew that this entity was a threat, and this was proven when it succeeded in returning the Marker to its resting place.

However that foolish woman… she stopped him. For whatever reason, she stopped Isaac from killing it, and ultimately, paid for her foolishness and betrayal by being crushed beneath its glory. However, it did not do the same for Isaac, no this human deserved on last chance at survival, and besides, the piece of planet falling would kill it no matter if Isaac died.

So a final battle between what it thought to be two gods, for what else could it call Isaac at that point? He deserved to have a final stand. And ultimately he succeeded. Weakened it enough to allow him to escape. Then the heat and weight of the planet chunk crushed what life remained in it… And then it awoke again. Far from the planet, Aegis VII, and the ship, the Ishimura, now in a large city with millions of beings to add to it.

However, shortly after being reborn, it learned that _he _was here. However, Isaac was… different than before. The humans dubbed him 'insane' but it knew the effects the Marker could have on a person, it had consumed enough to know it thouroghly. It observed Isaac try to kill himself in bouts of madness, yet every time he managed to stop himself and continue. And after an indeterminable amount of time, we met again. However I had changed to suite my environment as he had.

It designed itself after the strongest of its creations, the Hunter. It pursued him for a time, always being slowed by his fire. Until it could pursue no longer… and then it felt pain far worse that the planet chunk. This was not crushing or burning, but being ripped apart atom by atom, over millions of bodies. The Marker… the source of life and death… had been destroyed. And so it slowly died. Even when the rest of the bodies died and were nothing but a bloody paste, it held on as hard as it could.

Its body however, would fail in the end. Its mind however, went into hibernation… until it began to be injected into test subjects hundreds of thousands of years after its last death. It was born, without the aid of a Marker, and therefore could not be destroyed in such a manner again. However, it was trapped, confined to the cells, poked and prodded by the scientist.

Then he brought the child, and we were 'tested' again. Only it was different. There was already another mind it this boy. One older and stronger than itself. It withdrew, but not completely, as it fused but did not control. A link to the boy, a host that thinks for itself… The boy will learn what he has become, and he shall aid it in spreading fear again. Humanity will once again fear the word… _**NECROMORPH! **_

And then it stopped. I drew in ragged breaths as I tried to adapt to the sudden influx in memories. And I realized something, that thing… the Hive Mind… was still alive, and was connected to me. '_**Yes… We are one, yet separate, two pieces to the same whole.' **__You… You're the Hive mind one of the oldest beings in existence.' '__**It is pleasing to see that you are not a fool, despite the treatment you have received and the pain endured, the memories alone would drive a normal being mad.' **_I gave a dry chuckle___'Who's to say I'm not?'___

A deep rumbling, what I could only assume was its own form of laughter, followed my statement. It continued by saying, _**'This is true, and after your exposure, you have felt and experienced madness a hundred times over.' **__'So… now what? We have the means to break free, so will we?" _it was silent for a few moments, before responding, _**'Not yet… the snake mentioned other diseases he wished to try, why take away one of the last joys of his life before it is complete.'**_

The sadistic glee that it said it with should have been concerning, but I guess after seeing millions die, and seeing it from the killers mind, made it seem rather funny to me, causing me to laugh slightly. _**'I must retract for now, your… prisoner is clawing away at this connection, we shall speak again soon.' **_And with that the presence was gone, and I began to hear the worried voice of Kyuubi leak in. '**Na…to… Naruto! Are you alright!' **The concern in her voice was obvious. _'Of course I'm fine Kyuubi, never been better in fact!' _**'Never been- Never been better! You were just infected with one of the worst viruses of all time, and almost lose yourself, and you say you've 'never been better!' **_'Uhh yeah, that's what I'm saying.' _

'**Only you would say something so stupid after nearly dying and becoming part of a hive monster.' **_'Well that's how you know I'm fine.' _She sighed before finally asking **'What exactly was with that barrier that stopped me from talking to you' **I was about to answer when I barely heard the Hive Mind whisper, _**'Tell her lies for now… she will learn in due time…' **_Deciding to do what it said, I told her, _'Must have just been the sudden surge of memories or something.'_

She gave a small sigh before retreating from my mind saying, **'Get some rest, you'll need your energy later.' **I closed my eyes in agreement, but I did not dream, instead I heard the screams of the dead, and their pained faces as life left them. I could not tell if it was a side effect of being one with the Necromorphs, or the Hive Minds own doing, but luckily for me it no longer bothered me. It sounded more like a pleasant lullaby…

The next 'day' I suppose, Orochimaru decided to make a quick appearance, only checking that I was not a drooling monstrosity like those before me. This went on for several weeks, with only minor tests being done to me. I knew what was going to happen soon, soon the next virus would come, and I would grow ever stronger. And he did not disappoint…

**Alright now that this chapter is done, time for some other information. First off, I would like to apologize to anyone who is waiting for the next chapter of King of evil, but honestly I have put no work into it. I have an Idea about it that's it. Also, concerning this story I am on the fence about several things, such as if I should add the T-virus from Resident Evil or not. Should I keep it purely hive minded creatures? I don't know. The idea shifted and changed so often while this was being written that it is no longer the original idea at all. The Hive Mind was to serve as nothing other than a font of memories, not as a character… Well I won't waste anymore of your time, so hopefully you enjoyed this.**


End file.
